


Hard Time's Totally Great

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [7]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Markiplier ego, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Other, Prison, Y/N comforts him, Y/N is nonbinary, we in prison, yancy has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Y/N | The District Attorney, Mark Fischbach/Y/N | The District Attorney, Yancy/Y/N
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527095
Kudos: 29





	Hard Time's Totally Great

Y/N was laying in their prison cot, staring up at the top bunk where Yancy was sleeping. It was well past lights-out, but Y/N couldn't clear their mind and couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly, the noise coming from Yancy's cot sounded less like snoring and more like-

"No," mumbled Yancy.

They sat up curiously, and leaned over to try and catch a glance at Yancy without actually getting out of their warm bed, but to no avail.

"Dad, what'dy'do?" Yancy babbled in his sleep, accent thick, and his bed creaked as if he turned onto his side. Y/N moved out of bed, and sure enough, Yancy was tossing and turning.

"Yancy, wake up." Y/N reached out and poked Yancy's shoulder before yanking their arm away. They didn't know how Yancy would react to waking up, seeing as they had only been in prison for about a week.

"Yancy," they called softly, but Yancy continued to mumble incoherently and twist up his bedsheets. Y/N dared enough to reach out and smack him quickly, but without any force.

Yancy sat straight up, breathing heavily, and he flinched when he caught sight of Y/N staring at him in concern.

"What're youse doing?" he asked, face flushing. Y/N shrugged apologetically, and the prisoner slumped in his cot.

"I'm sorry if I woke youse up," he said. "I don't get these sorts of nightmares often." Y/N shook their head gently.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway," they said softly, and Yancy frowned slightly. He lifted his bedsheet up invitingly. 

"Wanna not sleep together?" he looked at his cot and crinkled his nose. "Nevermind, my sheets are probably all sweaty."

Y/N laughed quietly. "You can sleep on my cot," they invited, and then blushed at the connotation. But Yancy, bless his soul, didn't seem to notice the connotation or the blush on their face, probably because of the dark room.

"Really?" he asked, already moving out of his bed. Y/N smiled softly and laid back in their bed, lifting up the covers for Yancy to crawl underneath. Y/N could feel their bare arms touch for a moment, and then Yancy twitched his arm away nervously.

"Why don't they make long sleeve shirts," Yancy complained, and Y/N looked at him in surprise. The prisoner was bright red in the face.

"Are you embarassed about the nightmare?" Y/N asked, giving him an easy out, and with a grateful glance, Yancy nodded.

Gathering up all their courage, Y/N wrapped their arms around Yancy. Yancy stiffened, then quickly relaxed into the hug.

”I think,” he mumbled as he buried his head into Y/N’s shoulder, “I might be able to go to sleep.”

”Me too,” Y/N sighed contentedly, eyes slipping shut. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally headcannon that Yancy killed his dad who killed his mom but he blames himself for killing his mom because he didn't stop his dad


End file.
